


Heart Attack

by Ikyelf



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Megami nunca colocou seu amor em jogo, nunca tentou dizer "sim" para o cara certo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Enquanto mantivesse a compostura, seria capaz de alcançar o que quisesse sem arriscar nada por amor. Seus planos não estariam ameaçados, as coisas seriam facilmente calculadas e previstas. Armou as suas defesas e pensou que ninguém seria o bastante para destruí-las, nem mesmo Taro Yamada. Ainda assim, esteve errada ao pensar isso como poucas vezes já esteve em suas deduções.
Relationships: Megami Saikou & Osoro Shidesu, Megami Saikou/Osoro Shidesu
Kudos: 1





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic baseada em Heart Attack, da Demi Lovato!

**S** entimentos não eram para ela, Megami silenciosamente aceitou esse fato sobre si mesma enquanto mentalmente jurava melhorar nesse quesito. Às vezes, pegava-se rindo de si mesma por ser tão ridiculamente deprimente em algo tão...tão básico?

Ela poderia ser uma bela mulher, conseguia alcançar um porte elegante juntamente de uma personalidade fria, era capaz de ter notas espetaculares e prestígio não lhe faltava perante ao nome que carregava. Agindo como sempre agia, era uma perfeita dama gélida, do tipo que os adultos do topo da sociedade olhariam e veriam uma potencial rival quando crescesse. Não havia falhas para a sua imagem, um conjunto muito bem equilibrado de diversas qualidades e habilidades, algo que a própria garota se esforçou para construir.

Mesmo assim, um ponto tão tolo e fútil quanto uma simples história de amor não parecia tão fácil assim quando se tratava dela. Notou isso quando amou, ou ao menos pensou que amou, Taro. E teve toda a certeza do mundo quando descobriu que admirar a bondade de alguém não era o mesmo que amá-la, mas que reparar detalhes demais e ter sensações estranhas era.

Em algum momento, aqueles malditos cabelos desgrenhados não pareceram mais tão desordenados. Eles eram, na verdade, muito bonitos. De um loiro tão encantador, ela quase poderia ser capaz de compor uma poesia comparando seus fios aos raios solares e a maciez deles às nuvens — porque, sim, já os tocara antes para saber disso e surpreender-se ao notar que não eram tão sujos e secos quanto aparentavam. Provavelmente ganharia algum prêmio de literatura por isso, porém não se sentiria vitoriosa, afinal estava perdendo para Osoro Shidesu.

De repente, os olhos afiados da delinquente não eram ousadamente desafiadores ou intimidadores como antes. Não era algo que a fazia se sentir levemente irritada por aquela garota ousar agir como se as regras e a ordem não importassem, apenas fazia seu coração disparar de um jeito que um coração de gelo não dispararia. Nenhum dos livros que tanto estudou a preparou para tal situação.

Já não reparava mais tanto assim na forma como Osoro tinha um corpo firme e musculoso demais para os padrões femininos, uma personalidade deselegante ou em suas roupas amassadas. Agora, notava apenas em detalhes como fato de que os seus olhos castanho-claros eram tão belos quando iluminados ao Sol, quase brilhantes como âmbar polido. E, céus, se o que sentisse fosse um ataque cardíaco tudo seria mais fácil.

Megami nunca colocou seu amor em jogo, nunca tentou dizer "sim" para o cara certo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Enquanto mantivesse a compostura, seria capaz de alcançar o que quisesse sem arriscar nada por amor. Seus planos não estariam ameaçados, as coisas seriam facilmente calculadas e previstas. Armou as suas defesas e pensou que ninguém seria o bastante para destruí-las, nem mesmo Taro Yamada. Ainda assim, esteve errada ao pensar isso como poucas vezes já esteve em suas deduções.

Pensou que o rosto normalmente fechado em uma carranca de Osoro ficava realmente bonito quando ela sorria e corava para Taro, de um jeito que não fazia com Megami. Também concluiu que se sentir invejosa e irritada com isso não era um bom sinal, jamais seria. Estava costumada a ser desejada, não a desejar e muito menos a perceber que não era retribuída.

Nunca nem ao menos se esforçou direito por garotos, mas aquela loira a fazia quase paralisar — menos o seu coração, claro. E toda vez que tentava agir com a razão, seus sentimentos lutavam para estragar tudo e a fazer agir que nem uma boba apaixonada. Queria fugir sempre que a via se aproximar e o seu orgulho jamais permitiu que fizesse algo assim, então tinha que disfarçar e fingir que o que crescia nela não era real e que não a fazia brilhar.

Megami não odiava Osoro como pensou que uma vez odiou, ela apenas detestou o que a loira fazia com seu interior. Não era a rival dela para disputar por Taro, e sim a rival de Taro para disputar por ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
